


Niijima Weekly Ritual

by SHSLFapficWriter



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Other, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLFapficWriter/pseuds/SHSLFapficWriter
Summary: It's been two weeks since Sae discovered Makoto's ritual, and after a very long and hard talk between the two of them, they decided to replace it with a new family tradition.





	Niijima Weekly Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of "Makoto's Weekly Ritual" ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693644 ) but due to different characters/fetish focus I decided to make it a separate story since as far as I can tell you can't change those details for a new chapter within a story.

   Letting out a yawn into her hand, Makoto reluctantly rose from her bed, her perky teenage breasts becoming exposed as her blanket slid down her body. Checking the alarm clock on her dresser that read 7:30am she carefully pondered if she should sleep a little longer, but before coming to a conclusion she felt her stomach start to growl.

 _"Guess that decides it._ " she said to herself with a small giggle under her breath, grabbing the blanket and pulling it off to the side while turning her body in one swift motion.

   As her legs hung off of the side of the bed, her feet hovering above her slippers, she looked down to see her own cock standing up eagerly, it wasn't uncommon for her to wake up with an erection, but she wasn't used to wake up to seeing it bare. Hoping down from her bed and into her slippers, the completely nude Makoto began to sluggishly make her way out of her room and down the hall to the kitchen, the sound of her slippers sliding against the floor echoed throughout the apartment. Blushing lightly, even after just waking up Makoto could appreciate the sensation of being utterly exposed, even if it was just walking around in her own home. The cool air wafting across her more sensitive areas that were rarely not covered by cloth, her breasts and cock swaying in the air gently as she walked.

  On the fridge, a piece of paper was held up by a magnet in the center of it. The note, or more accurately a list read as:

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------

  ~Rules for Family Bonding Sunday~

   1. No clothes.

   2. No ordering out, home cooked meals only.

   3. No school or career work.

   4. Can freely engage with each other's body at anytime, regardless of what they're doing.

   5. Have fun.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

   Having helped originally create the list, Makoto paid no mind to it as she opened the door to the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk. Makoto's cock had already gone flaccid as she prepared her breakfast, thinking about what she wanted to spend the day doing and hoping that she wouldn't be called upon to do Phantom Thieves stuff. As she went to carry her plate of food over to the table she heard her sister's door open, her heart skipping a beat as she just stood there, waiting for her sister to appear out from the hallway...and she did.

   _"Morning Makoto."_ Sae greeted her sister before lightly yawning and scratching the back of her head, her hair a mess from having just woken up.

   _"G-good morning sis..."_ Makoto muttered back as her eyes locked in on the sight of her sister's exposed body, taking in every last inch of her flawless skin and juicy curves. Makoto's cock quickly began to harden on the spot, becoming erect right before Sae's eyes as she stood there with a small smirk, her hand on her hip as she let her sister gawk.

   "You done? I need to get something to eat." Sae finally asked after a few minutes passed, Makoto snapping back into reality with a nod.

   _"O-oh yeah, sorry."_ she quickly moved out of the way, heading towards the table with her cock twitching in the air. After finally taking a seat, Makoto began to slowly eat as the image of her sister's body stuck in her mind. She thought after awhile her sister's body would be less exciting, but even after two weeks the sight alone makes her going to go wild, and if Makoto didn't know any better, she felt like her sister's ass and bust were getting ever so slightly bigger.

   After she finished making her own plate, Sae made her way over to the table, Makoto's eyes quickly looked over to watch her sister's tits jiggle with each step. Makoto and Sae's body shared a lot of similarities from their hourglass waist, thick hips and plump rear ends, but when it came to Sae's chest, her maturity as a woman truly shined above her little sister, something which Makoto absolutely loved, as evident by the fact her eyes were glued looking at her sister's fat mounds as they ate their breakfast. Fortunately nothing aroused Sae more than knowing how much her sister craved her body, feeling her lust filled gazes at every turn as the teenager was less than subtle in her feelings.

   After a couple of minutes, Sae was just about finished with her meal before hearing the quick session of flesh smacking into itself, looking up to her see Makoto sitting there awkwardly, one arm over the table as elbow rested on it, her hand holding her fork in the air while the other was under the table, her shoulder could be seen jiggling wildly as her cheeks were a bright shade of red, obviously jerking herself off at even the quickest of glances.

   Smiling, Sae let out a sigh as she moved her own arms under the table, giving her sister a unobstructed view of her tits. _"Teenagers really don't hold back, do they? I don't mind but you're never going to finish breakfast at this rate."_

   Makoto just continued to masturbate without a reply, trying to finish as quickly as she could. After about thirty seconds of nothing more than the sound of Makoto jerking off, Sae finally spoke out again. _"Relax, relax, let me handle it. You just finish your food, okay?"_

   She said in an oddly sweet but demanding tone as the older sister slipped under the table, Makoto's heart began to race as she let go of her cock, bringing her arm above the table as she eagerly awaited the sensation of her sister's touch. Under the table Sae couldn't help but grin as she came face to face with her sister's raging hard on, the veins throbbing as pre-cum had already began to dribble down the shaft. Leaning her face in, the older sister stuck her tongue out as much as she could, pressing the tip against the base of Makoto's cock, slowly dragging it upwards as she licked the small stream of pre-cum clean from the twitching shaft.

   Letting out a small delighted moan, Makoto felt a chill go down her spine as she felt her sister's tongue make contact. Gripping her fork tightly in her hand, she felt herself melting in pleasure as Sae continued to lick up and down her aching cock, coating it in a thin layer of saliva before finally sucking the throbbing tip between her lips. Then she slowly sank her head down, inch after inch of that thick meaty erection pressed into the older sister's mouth, prodding the back of her throat while Makoto continued to eat her breakfast above.

   After finally swallowing every last inch of her little sister's meat, Sae slowly began to lift her head back while, her lips tightly sealed around the shaft as she slurped up her saliva that was now mixed in with Makoto's own sweat and musk. As her lips reached the tip she swallowed down her flavored saliva then began to flick her tongue against the throbbing tender tip, teasing it mercilessly for about a minute straight. From the salty taste to the natural musky scent of her sister, Sae's mouth was watering the entire time, causing her to coat that raging shaft once against in her saliva as she pressed her head down, taking the entire cock once again, but instead of wasting anymore time she began to bob her head up and down quickly on the cock, pulling up just till the mushroom tip was between her lips before slamming her head back down all the way to the base.

  _"Mmfhmmslurpslurpmmm"_ Lewd wet noises began to ooze from underneath the table, as Makoto did her best to clean her plate.

   A stream of juices oozed down Sae's inner thighs as her body began to burn up, the older sister eager to swallow down a load of Makoto's fresh spunk that had been building up the entire night. Bobbing her head up and down relentlessly as her drool oozed down the girl's shaft onto her balls and eventually the floor. Wrapping her tongue around the thick shaft as best she could, the sight of the hard working prosecutor was absolutely shameless as her cheeks were caved in from sucking her own sister's cock so roughly, holding nothing back as she used every trick she could before finally hitting that signal of victory, Makoto's cock began to swell up as she edged towards an orgasm, the school girl bitting her bottom lip as she tabbed the fork into her food.

   With that Sae pushed her head as far as it could go, her nose poking into Makoto's body as her hips pushed forward as much as they could before the cock finally began to explode "splurtsplurtsplurt" the sound of Makoto unloading once again inside her own sister could just barely be head from above as thick ropes of spunk coated the end of Sae's throat before oozing directly into her stomach, the fresh morning jizz was thick like bubblegum as it slowly drooled out. Sae held the deep throat position until her sister's orgasm finally came to a halt. Sucking on it tightly as she pulled her head back, cleaning Makoto's cock almost spotless, Sae collapsed onto the floor, Makoto's flaccid cock now oozing droplets of what little it had left onto Sae's face, both girls panting heavily as they've exhausted themselves before 8:30am.

  

  

  


End file.
